A Knife Under The Pillow
by KyteAura
Summary: The tension has grown inside the Daidouji Manison when a war for custody is drawn. One's emotional status is at stake...Tomoyo's mental breakdown, a countdown to death.


This is dedicated to one of my best friend, Raven. I really love her as a close friend and she is going through some tough times. She isn't much of a fan of my fictions (more into yaoi), but I still wanted to write this.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated any fictions lately, but with all the good Eriol and Tomoyo authors gone so has my inspiration.  
  
THIS IS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT!  
  
Title- A Knife Under The Pillow  
  
"Your father called last night." Sonomi Daidouji said to her daughter while taking a bite of her breakfast.  
  
"Tokiato?" Her daughter asked, using her father's first name.  
  
"Yes, apparently he wanted you to live with him for the weekend."  
  
A silence.  
  
Tomoyo was about to say something when a loud ring echoed through the dining room.  
  
Sonomi excused herself from the non-conversation. There were a few choices of words here and there.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji sat there, staring blankly at her untouched food.  
  
Lately the residence of Daidouji Mansion has been so tense that not even a gold knife could cut through it.  
  
The latest news is said that Tomoyo's father, Tokiato Daidouji, is bringing Sonomi to court for custody of his oldest daughter. The court date is set to be in a month, more or less.  
  
Sonomi hung up before she could say anything she regrets. She looked over her only child with a sad expression.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but something has come up and I must head towards the office to fix this problem immediately." She dabbed both side of her lip and slide the chair for her to get out. Without anyone uttering another word, Sonomi walked out to her limousine.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to say to her father about this. The only reason she had to go to her father would be because she is half-siblings with the three kids her father produced with his wife.  
  
Before she got a chance to think the situation thoroughly, another ringing caught her attention.  
  
She waited for one of the servants to call for her. After all it could be one of her friends. In a matter of seconds one of the maids came towards her with a cordless phone and silently handed the phone to the young mistress.  
  
Tomoyo excused the maid nicely and politely asked over the phone that it be.  
  
"Tokiato." She said after the person over the phone had replied to her.  
  
"I have heard from mother." Tomoyo said to her father. He had asked weather or not she knew he had summoned her for the weekend.  
  
"I'll think about it." She said when her father asked if she would like to or not.  
  
A few more words were said between the two and than she hung up.  
  
Taking a deep breath Tomoyo sighed. It would have been impolite to say a negative answer straight out after all.  
  
Looking at her digital watch Tomoyo decided to get ready for school, even if she was a few minutes early because after all it was the best way to get her thoughts away from home trouble. To be with people she cared about and with the schoolwork piling up, she knows she can rid of these thoughts.  
  
That night when Sonomi came home she rushed towards where her daughter was, sitting in the living room sofa.  
  
"How could you betray me like this?" Tomoyo's mother screamed once she entered the room.  
  
Tomoyo jumped up from her sitting spot and looked towards her mother in confusion.  
  
"Have I not fed you well enough?" She continued as she rushed in front of her daughter like a crazed woman.  
  
Tomoyo blinked once...twice...  
  
"Ma..."  
  
Her voice was cut off.  
  
"Did someone, your father maybe, called this morning after I left?"  
  
Sonomi knew the answer.  
  
By now Tomoyo had already caught on that she had somehow gotten informed of what was actually said during the conversation with her so called father.  
  
"I'm waiting young lady."  
  
"Yes mother, Tokiato had called this morning right after you left, asking me to live with him over the weekend..."  
  
She was cut off by another harsh sound of the woman across from her.  
  
"And you had said to him you would think about it!"  
  
Of course Tomoyo knew she said such a thing, but it didn't stop her mother from making it clear.  
  
The daughter decided to speak the truth.  
  
"Yes I did. Wouldn't it have been wrong to totally, flat out rejected his offer?"  
  
Didn't her mother understand? That she wanted to only be with her and not her father? That she only said she would ponder about the weekend was because it was out of curiosity? Was her mother that naive about her own flesh and blood?  
  
"No! I think it would have been perfectly fine if you had done just that. Sometimes I just done understand you Tomoyo. I thought you were happy with me. I work day and night to put food into your stomach and buy you things you wanted and this is how you repay me?"  
  
By now Tomoyo's face turned into one of anger. It wasn't fair for that woman to say such things. How could her mother think so easy of her? To have even cross that smart mind of hers that her own daughter, whom she raised would want to live with those people! Her father wasn't anything to brag about and in a way Tomoyo found him kind of a weakling. The only reason her mother should have figured was that she wanted to see her stepsiblings and not live with them forever!  
  
"I was wrong then because I should have said yes instead! If I am such a bother for you to feed and cloth in your perfect life than I want to die!" Her tears running freely, droppings like a little waterfall.  
  
Without even looking her mother in the eyes she pushed past Sonomi and walked to her room screaming in a heartbreaking voice the same words she had said.  
  
"I want to die"  
  
A loud slam of a door was heard and a click along with it.  
  
Sonomi just stood there, not bothering to chase Tomoyo.  
  
Rushing to her bed, Tomoyo searched for something underneath one of her pillows.  
  
A cool rush of steel met her hand and she pulled out an item one would usually see elsewhere.  
  
Lying on her queen size bed, blinking once in awhile of the few tears that still forced its way out, her sad eyes looked thoroughly at the knife she had taken from her mother's room.  
  
Sonomi didn't know she even had a knife in her room. Tomoyo chuckled bitterly.   
  
She probably doesn't even know she is missing an item from her top self.  
  
Taking her beautiful pale hand she took it by the handle. Holding the sharp knife towards her delicate throat.  
  
Thinking of only one thing.  
  
"I want to die. I want to die." She chanted softly.  
  
The knife was pulled closer to her neck, nearly touching the surface of the skin. A little touch would make a dent...  
  
-Tbc-  
  
The 2nd part will be install when I am actually happy about this chapter. 


End file.
